Spiral Edge of love
by Katreda
Summary: Kite is looking into the World for a way to help his friend Orca but who says he won't find love in the process? KiteNatsume fic, rated PG13 in case
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I started a new game at Hacksign Infection. I went to the field where Natsume appears for the first time and what she said at the end inspired me to write a Kite/Natsume fic! Enjoy your reading.

**Spiral Edge of love**

"I'll go check the board", said Kite to himself. Under the goggles, his eyes reflected great concern towards his friend, Yasuhiko, or in the World, the mighty Orca, now imprison into coma. It felt so awkward to see Orca in this state. His comrade chose to play the game in the body of a strong, built character. I never showed fear and fought bravely, until the very end, when he was data drained. He wouldn't let Kite get even a glimpse of him so weak.

"If only I didn't play the world, we wouldn't be in this mess". But could he really have avoided it? If Yasuhiko would have gone off to this field with someone else or even gone in another field, would he have seen the white girl and his hunter?

Many new topics were added and the young twin-blade went through all of them. A person named Natsume was looking for the spiral edge. What kind of weapon is it? He had nowhere to go, so what not visit this field? He wrote down the word combination of the field, "delta Raging Passionate Melody" (1) and immediately left for the Mac Anu, the aqua Capital.

The town was crowded today. People were trading everywhere, and he had difficulty getting to the shops without someone asking him to trade. He declined many propositions and bought Health Drinks, as well as Fairy orbs and scrolls.

Suddenly, Blackrose showed up on the bridge, her fists clenched. Although Kite met her not a long time ago, he knew he better hide when she's angry. Unfortunately, she already spotted him and yelled his name.

"Hi Blackrose", said Kite, hesitantly. The pink haired girl babbled something about a player that traded her junk. "Useless items, I've been had, can you believe it? I'll make him pay, he'll regret the day he met me! Arrgh!"

The boy attempted to calm her down. "Blackrose, do you want to come in a field with me? You could let off some steam." She glared at him. "Hmph, sure, why not? What are you waiting for? Move!" Kite startled. He was thinking about inviting Mistral in their party, but Blackrose didn't have any patience today! Or ever, for that fact… They ran to the Chaos gate and Kite entered the key words.

They walked through the field, looking for the dungeon. Kite wondered why he asked the girl to come with him? He groaned and kept moving, while Blackrose enumerated all the things that contributed to her "bad" mood.

The dungeon appeared out of nowhere and the twin blade sighed of relief. Once inside, he distinguished a figure. It was a girl. She was equipped of lath blades, a level four twin blade weapon and much to his misfortune, she was pouting. "Not another one" he thought. But when she looked at them, her face lightened a bit and he felt better.

"Oh, hello", she greeted them. "Sister Ken told me there was a spiral edge in this dungeon, so I came here, but I got scared and ran away… Come on, Natsume, be strong. That's why you started this game". Kite smiled at her. "Don't worry. Even the toughest players back up sometimes". Natsume looked at him and smiled too. "Thank you". Blackrose had enough. She grasped Kite's arm and entered the dungeon.

If the boy regretted being only a party of two, his friend sure changed his mind. Blackrose fought so hard that she practically made all the work alone. Kite stayed behind, using La Repth to give her energy. Finally, they made to the gott statue. The treasure chest contained the spiral edge Natsume wanted so much.

When they climbed to the first floor, Natsume saw the spiral edge Kite was holding. "You find it! You're strong!" Kite was torn between giving her the weapon or keeping it. It was a rare level nine twin blade weapon. He possessed a shadow lade and the spiral edge was far better. But Natsume looked for it everywhere, so he handed it to her.

The twin blade girl was stunned. "You're giving to me? Oh thank you! I don't know how to repay my debt toward you except… giving myself.

Kite gasped. Did he heard the right thing? She wanted to… give herself to him? "

She quickly saw her mistake. "Don't get me wrong! I meant that I could help you if you need me…" The boy sighed. He looked for Blackrose and found her nearly asleep, leaned on a wall. Natsume saw her too and giggled. "You better take her back to town. Here's my address."

Kite watched her leave. "She's nice… and cute". He blushed and wished he would see her again, someday…

(1) I looked for the words; it's really the field where you can meet Natsume for the first time.

I have wrote a fanfic since… two years? Argh, and it's hard to write in English! You see, I speak French ; So, feel free to review! I got to go, my brother wants to go on the computer. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thanks for the reviews - To Cassiopia, I don't believe Kite falls in love in the game. But writers like us are there to spice the game .. So, today I'll start writing the second chapter. Nobody knows how it will turned out, not even me :D

Spiral Edge of love,

Chapter Two

Alone in a blossoming field, a troubled teenager was wandering around, meddling thoughts.

He didn't know at first in which adventure he was going into, but from this moment and on, everything escaped his grasp. The World surpassed his understanding. It seemed that there were more than meets the eye behind the on line game. This white girl gave him a book that seemed important. Ever since, he possessed the bracelet, along with the new skill Data Drain. Was it of any good? Balmung, the enigmatic knight player considered him a virus. Mia, the cat player, seemed to have much interest in the bracelet and finally, the notorious hacker Helba was apparently helping him, but as she said, he could be helping her. Who knows? Why so much people get involved in this thing?

Then again, they all helped him. It was thanks to them if it had been able to go so far. He met Mistral, the wavemaster that always was hopping around. Sanjuro fought at his sides whenever he needed him. Gardenia looked like a tough girl but deep inside, he could tell she was a kind woman. Piros was sometime asking odds questions and put himself often in of funny positions, particularly because of Mia. He often made him laugh.

And then, there was…

"Hi", a voice came from behind.

Kite let out a small sound of surprise. He jerked and rolled around on the ground to get a glimpse of the person that annoyed him. He didn't feel like being nice to anybody. But when he saw her, he jumped on his feet immediately.

"Hey, Natsume. I didn't expect to see anyone ", the twin blade said. Ever since he first met her, he thought about her a lot. At the beginning, her words obsessed his mind. Her voice flowed to his ears like honey every time. He remembered how her eyes shined brightly when she held the Spiral Edge. However, as time passed, he realised how foolish he was thinking and he tried to forget her. At last, all he had from her was some blurred images.

"Am I bothering you?" asked the girl, disappointed. Kite hurried up to protest. "No, of course not! That's not what I meant."

She sighed of relief. "You're Kite, the guy who found the Spiral Edge and gave it to me. It was generous of you".

He wished that some monster would appear so she wouldn't notice that he was blushing intensely. "Well… I didn't mind. You really wanted it, didn't you?"

"Yes! It has been really useful. I'm glad." She paused. "Now I'm looking for grunty food. I heard iron grunties exist. I'll try to raise one. Wanna tag along?"

He couldn't possibly refuse. One side of his mind objected to this nonsense –abandon days of hard work to bury his memories about the player, it was madness! – while the other part exalted this fantabulous proposition. The view of the nice feminine shaped form of the twin blade made him salivate and the he shut off the little frantic voice telling him to run away. She needed him!

"Y-yeah, sure!" he exclaimed. She took a grunty flute and whistled. A noble grunty ran towards them. His French accent teased him but it didn't keep him from awing the pig-cow animal. Its fur was abundant and there was no trace of dirt or whatsoever. She really took good care of him and the boy said it to Natsume.

"Thank you". She blushed lightly and fussed the animal. "So, let's get going then."

Kite was wondering why she called the grunty when she offered her hand. He looked up and saw her on the back of the animal. He hesitate a bit; he never rode a grunty while playing The World, or even rode anything in the real life, but she seemed confident, so he grabbed her hand and sat behind her.

The noble grunty speeded in a direction frantically, sniffing out every single item on his way. Kite suddenly wished he could log out. On top of things, he couldn't help but surround his arms around Natsume. Heaven and Hell both battled to win. Which was better, the firmed and yet soft stomach or the growing embarrassment inside of him? Should he enjoy the girl's presence or reject it?

The confused player was struggling between his feeling for the girl but he never moved an inch away from her. Worst, he nearly laid his head on her shoulder but when he realised what he was about to do, he moved back. "What was wrong with me?" he thought.

"Kite, are you alright?" inquired the rider.

In fact, he absolutely needed to get off and if possible, puke all the content of his stomach, but if he did, it would sicken Natsume, so he gulped and answered the most confident possible "Yes, I am. Don't worry." with a small smile of the corner of his lips, but as soon as she turned back, he wiped his forehead.

Eventually, they cleared the field and came to a rest gladly welcomed by Kite. Natsume watched him as he slid down her grunty and sat down. Night has fallen; she didn't see Kite's blank face.

The twin blade girl laid down. "The World is extraordinary, you know. It's amazing how CC Corporation built such a great game. Everything looks so real…" Kite listened to her voice, catching every sound.

"However…" she added, "there are no stars in the skies." The boy glanced at her, confused, and then watched the sky. It was true, indeed. The sky was pitch black most of the times, covered with clouds. He never noticed it. "You're right Natsume. It's kind of sad."

"Yeah. I read a lot of books about the universe, you know."

"So you like stars?"

" Yes… even if clouds hide them, they're always shining above. In the World though, the sky's empty." Kite meditated her words, still looking at the sky. No stars, no light. Not even a moon. But the World didn't resemble the Earth. It was a whole new universe. Monsters only existed in games. Grunties were created out of men's imagination. Nothing looks exactly like the real world, so why should there be a moon and starts? "To make Natsume happy, that's why" he whispered.

Natsume got up and told her grunty to go back at the stables. "It's late, I have to log out. If you need help, just email me. I own you one" she said, giving him a wink.

With these last words, three golden rings surrounded her as she disappeared. Kite once again was alone, only this time, he wanted someone's company.

A/N: AHHHHH….. It's over! I hope you'll like it. Bonne journée! Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I lack of inspiration right now! Perhaps someone has some ideas? ; I'll try to sort out something.

Spiral Edge of love

Chapter 4

"Notes, notes and notes, one word for it: boring… ", thought some black haired guy, watching his teacher write on the board. His head was supported by his hand while the other hold a pencil and swift down the sheet. At last, the bell rang. He grabbed his things and headed home. Some kids walked with him, complaining about homework and what they would rather do. The teen chatted with them, but deep inside his heart squeezed. He missed Yasuhiko.

Once home, he immediately went through homework. Then he confined himself in his room. His parents were still at work. His big sister was making dinner and she didn't care of what he was doing. They all knew he played the most popular online game nowadays. They were also aware that their son's friend was still in that coma and it hurt their son. Lately, he looked distressed. To their questions, he mumbled "a girl…" and they let alone. Probably his heart has been broken, but in time he'll do fine.

The computer opened and he found himself in The World. Kite wandered in Mac Anu through shops. Luckily the town was still empty, despite the fact that it wouldn't last long.

He sat neat the water in front of the magic shop. A song filled his mind while he gazed into the water.

_Shine, bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far (1)_

He knew this song would please Natsume. "Oh Natsume, I miss you too. However, you must see me as a friend. Or… maybe not, because the truth is that I'm scared to reveal my feelings for you. Scared to be laughed at and rejected. Scared to hear you say no. So this is why… "

Precisely at this instant, Blackrose put her hand on Kite's shoulder. "Why what?"

Kite yelled and fell into the water. "H-help!". He desperately tried to get a grip to the paved ground. Blackrose frantically waved her arms, yelling incomprehensible words. A few players watched her, puzzled. Nevertheless, they ran to her and pull out Kite.

"Oh man, you freaked me out" exclaimed the heavy blade. Kite sweatdropped. "So, what were you saying?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you were talking alone, about being scared to be rejected" she said softly.

"You heard that?" Kite sat back to his original place and Blackrose followed him"

"I heard everything Kite. You like Natsume a lot".

He lowered his head, wondering is he should tell her about his crush. Blackrose liked to plot reunions and stuff. Anything related to love was very juicy. However, she already heard him. He couldn't back up. "I do. Since the day I met her."

"Why do you like her so much?" she asked.

The twin blade now looked at the sky. The sundown amazed him. Natsume would love it. Damn, he kept bringing her back everywhere. Natsume this, Natsume that. What was wrong with him, he barely ever talked to her. He saw her merely twice. But already at the beginning, his heart has been overwhelmed by a feeling some might call love.

"Have you ever… ", he started, "have you ever saw a guy and you felt in love with him immediately?"

Blackrose let out a sigh. "Yeah it happened a few times. I couldn't help it, not that I minded."

"Did you date them?"

"… Once. We went out for a few months, until I realized he used me to make his ex girlfriend jealous. I dumped him but I cried a long time."

The younger boy looked down. "I'm afraid she won't like me, it paralyses me. You know the feeling you get when the person you like enters the room. Your cheeks become red and fever gets a hold of you. You'd wish it would notice. However you try to hide any sign of interest. It is way to embarrassing sometime to admit that you like someone".

"Yeah but you still like her. Go ask her out".

Kite protested. "No, I can't Blackrose. It's an online game, she may be different in real life… she might be living far, like in another continent. It'll never work."

More and more people flowed in Mac Anu. Blackrose got up after someone yelled at them about being in the way. "Watch where you're going! Listen Kite," she said, irritated, "I really understand what you mean, but you'll never know if she likes you if you don't tell her. Just forget your fears and go for it. Trust her." She left no time for him to protest, as she logged out.

"Trust her…? I guess I should", he whispered. "But Blackrose, even if I do confess my feelings for Natsume, how could we ever meet?"

(1) This is where I picked up the lyrics for the song Fake Wing.

http/ I'd like to know your opinions about .hack/sign and the ps2 games. Anyone wants to share their feelings about this anime? Write to me or leave your comments on the review Oh, and by the way, this chapter isn't very good, I know. If it doesn't make sense, tell me and I'll work it again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Alright, chapter 4 starts now. The reviews encouraged me to keep going. Thank to all of you. I really don't know where this fanfic is heading but I'll try my best.

Chapter 4

Kite was right, Blackrose liked to plot behind peoples' backs. She was the Queen when it came to matchmaking. Nineteen couples owed her the success of their relationship so far. She really should think about opening a love dating service. It'd be fructuous.

"Kite and Natsume will be the twentieth, guaranteed!" said Blackrose. "I'll use the classic way to bring two persons together. Invitations, candle dinner and a nice quiet place. Yup, they won't resist. Too bad for Kite if he's afraid because Natsume will jump on him before he has time to turn back! Bwahahaaaa!"

The monsters, hearing her laugh maniacally at her supposed brilliant plan, ran away.

Highland City Dun Loireag consisted of large cliffs floating in the air, surrounded by clouds. It differed completely of Mac Anu, the city of water. Most players agreed that it was indeed a city of pure beauty of nature and this is why Blackrose stepped into the city, looking for something…

"Oh, I've got to find the perfect place…. HERE!" She was jumping on a grassy spot, away from the shops. The view gave on the clouds further away. The only thing was, people were everywhere!

"YO! Yeah you guys! She pointed a finger at all the players. They stopped, puzzled and murmuring among them.

The heavy-blade grew tired of their chit-chatting. "Hey! I need this space for love-matching tonight so just go play in a field!"

A big, menacing heavy axeman appeared in front of her. "Why should I listen to you, little girl? Get the hell outta' here." The 'little girl' looked him square in the face. Someone yelled "eye confrontation!" and the players went silent, watching intensely.

No one could tell how long it lasted, for time stopped. They all wondered which one of them would win. Finally, the heavy axeman turned away. "Ugh, you think you're all so cool because of some staring? Get a life!" Wrong answer.

Blackrose followed, becoming more and more intimidating with each step. "My friend" step " happens to like a girl" step "and I won't let him" step "miss the opportunity…" She was now blocking his way. "… of dating a girl, you got it! So, YOU get a life! I have WORK to do here, and if you don't want to leave, I'll make you do it!"

He was reduced to silent, boiling inside him, when a female wavemaster raised her hand. "So, you're a matchmaker?"

Blackrose was surprised but quickly regained her composure and confidence. "Yeah, I'm a successful professional. I reunited many people together." She said proudly. A male heavy blade also raised his hand. "I know a girl in The World that I like a lot. Can you try to pair us together?" Many questions fused all over the place and Blackrose decided it was getting out of control.

"Alright, I have a deal. You let me have this spot tonight and you all hang out on the other side of Dun Loireag…" People were about to protest "… and I personally take charge of all couple wannabes!"

Everyone was satisfied, all but the heavy axeman, still cursing. "HEY", yelled Blackrose, out of patience now, "I BEAT YOU, YOU LOVE BREAKER! BUTT OUT!" The guy whimpered and ran away from the madness.

Now that Blackrose had collected over fifty demands of love matching, she had serious business to cover. "Okay, I have the nice quiet place, now dinner!" Her face slowly lost all traces of happiness. "OH MY GOD! There's no food, no candle, no nothing in The World! I can't do a candle dinneeeerrrrr"

She was about to cry, but Mistral jumped on her back, arms surrounding Blackrose's neck.

The little wavemaster grinned, then let go of the girl under her. She communicated her energy to anyone around her, even the most despaired one, like Blackrose.

"Why were you whining?"

Blackrose seemed offended by this. Nobody could say that, and in front of her! "I wasn't 'whining' at all!" Mistral smirked.

"I could hear you way back at the chaos gate." While the other girl groaned and protested, she looked around. Dun Loireag used to be a constant flow of players but now, the few ones that were still there were far from where she was standing. When she logged on, half of them told her to keep her distance from the pink haired heavy blade. Of course, she suspected this person to be Blackrose. "It's really quiet today, don't you think?"

She touched a soft spot.

"It's because I'm planning a candle dinner for some lovebirds tonight!" exclaimed Blackrose.

"Oh you have a lover!" sang the wavemaster.

"Not! Kite's hitting on Natsume but the poor guy's too shy to tell her!"

"Oh my, it's so cute. He asked you for help!"

"Err… yeah" said Blackrose, unsure. She wondered for a moment if she should admit that this idea came from her, and not from the twin-blade. Bah, it couldn't hurt to keep it to herself. That way, she would collect all the merit. The little wavemaster's girly voice brought her back to reality.

"…hey are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, you know, he pleaded me, I couldn't just say no."

Mistral doubted it. Kite wasn't all that despaired.

"So why were you whining?"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

Blackrose groaned. Mistral could keep this argument going for hours and hours.

"Alright, I need a table, candles and food but obviously, there's nothing like that around. Sheesh, what a game." Her arms hanged each side of her body like a gorilla. In a way, Blackrose looked like one, groaning and all. Soon, she would start biting peoples' heads right off.

She turned around, looking for her first victim but Mistral flew right by her, heading for some shop very far from where the heavy blade stood. After what seemed like an eternity, she came back. Blackrose knew it was her, since no one dared to get near, but she couldn't see her friend very well seeing as she was hidden by some big wooden box and there was stuff following behind her. Mistral reached her destination and opened her arms, letting everything fall, quite pleased.

Blackrose didn't know what was going on. "Why did you bring this junk all the way here?" she asked, irritated.

The housewife hopped, too excited to talk. "Here's your candle dinner!" The pink-haired girl tried to protest and Mistral quickly countered "With grass and fire, you have a magnificent candle…"

She went on and on, building a table with the wooden boxes and covered it all with deep red velvet. Chairs were made of bones, grass was burning in a pot… strange picture. The maniac love matcher didn't know what to say about it. Her first idea about Kite's romantic dinner with Natsume differed slightly but where in The World could she have found a restaurant.

Mistral, on sugar high, completed her chef d'oeuvre by prettifying, adding some flowers here and there. She then crossed her arms, viewing critically. At that point, Blackrose was waiting anxiously and the players, hidden behind barrels and bushes, observed the scene, nervous.

She faced them. Back straight, no visible emotion. Suspense…

"Yeah!" Mistral giggled in her childish, usual way. The girls hugged, happy with the results. In the sky, the sun glowed through the clouds with tones of pink and gold. It was truly wonderful to watch the sunset. But theses moments never last. Blackrose realised that Kite has logged on. In her room, the girl saw the time with consternation. She took Mistral and ran towards the chaos gate, choosing whatever keywords and warp out as Kite stepped into the server.

That's it for the fourth chapter. It took a lot of time because I didn't always feel like writing it but in the end, it was great. I tried to describe Mistral by sticking to the game, though it was a difficult task.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed my fic so far and MOSTLY to my friend in my school bus - It's funny, how we met and now she's my beta. Bilingual friends rock! She has two really wonderful Inuyasha fics and I recommend that you read them. Her pen name is shiroi-miko . She's great, read her fics!

See ya soon kat


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5 is up… well I still have to write the whole text, and no inspiration came since the previous update, but I'll find something, no worries! criquets hum, let's go

Chapter 5

br>

Life shows a funny sense of humour that makes you miserable. You wake up in morning, your toasts burn and you can't seem to find the right outfit. Then, you miss the bus… It goes on and on. It just happens all at the same time, like if someone held a grudge against you and took his time for revenge.

Kite opened his computer and sighed. What a day indeed. He truly loved Natsume but couldn't resolve himself to confess it to the twin blade girl. On the other hand, some girls in the real world were more courageous than him.

In math class, while the teacher was writing on the board, a classmate beside Kite pulled his sleeve. He gave her an intrigued look. He heard her name was Miki. With her nose always in her books and after school hours spent in the library, he never paid much attention to her except some kind smiles that people give to strangers but now he could watch her. She had curly brown hair falling on her shoulder and small glasses that made her look delicate, with piercing green eyes looking right at him. Their white and dark blue school uniforms didn't compliment her at all but it didn't matter. A strong aura emanated from her and her beauty came from there too.

The girl handed him a piece of paper and put a finger in front of her mouth, just before the teacher turned around to face the students. Kite took a last glance to her. She blushed slightly and even though she died to watch every bit of her crush's reaction, she locked her eyes on the board.

Kite delicately opened the folded piece of paper. Miki's neat writing somewhat impressed the boy, but what the paper contained confused him. She asked him to wait for her at the park next to the school after class. Before school, he checked his e-mails. Blackrose invited him to Dun Loireag later. Two invitations in the same day! He had to make it fast.

Soon enough though, the bell rang. Most of the students still hung around the lockers, unlike Kite who speeded things. At the park, he just collapsed under a tree, breathing heavily. His thought went to Natsume, the real Natsume made of skin and bones. Was she still in the library, putting books back to their original place? Was she softly singing a melody, enjoying the quiet moment?

Miki appeared next to him, playing with her hair. He got up and cleaned his pants.

"Hi, Miki"

"Hello." She definitely was nervous. Her fingers tried to hang on something, to be occupied. She looked up to him and started. "Kiyoshi, thank you for coming," she paused, "since I saw you for the first time, I just couldn't forget you, ever again."

The boy named Kiyoshi lost his face. She loved him! More than just that, she spoke exactly, word for word, what he longed to tell Natsume. He was overwhelmed by a strange feeling, his heart beat like he was confessing his love to her, Natsume.

"… I always thought you were amazing. What I wanted to tell was… I love you." She waited anxiously for his answer but he was too baffled to say anything. Her words sunk into his mind. He realised the extent of her feelings and observed her. Miki seemed like a nice girl. He hated what he had to do next.

Kiyoshi quietly advance forward, and took her hand gently. It hurt him so much to brush her off. Often, after hours of playing The World, trying to solve the mystery behind Orca's coma, he just stared at the sky, thinking about the person that made him feel better, imagining Natsume's rejection if he admitted to her his love. The tears would fall behind his goggles. The pain would clunch his heart, breaking it into pieces. It hurt so much, but it wasn't fair to start a relationship filled with lies, just to make the other happy.

Looking at her deeply in the eyes, he murmured the truth. "Miki, I like someone else. But I admire your courage. Do you want to become my friend, at least?"

Miki just nodded. She turned around and began to walk away but Kiyoshi grabbed her arms, guilt all over his face. "Please don't leave. We could, uh, chat a bit. I don't want to leave you in this state."

"He's so kind…" thought Miki, smiling a bit. She was tempted by his proposition but Blackrose organised some kind of meeting. Maybe she could talk with the heavy blade about boys, about why some boys are inaccessible, like Kiyoshi.

"I-I can't stay!" She ran away, not looking back. Kiyoshi did the same, hoping to get away from his feelings.

Kite logged in The World, still sad. He regretted what happened. It confirmed his fear of rejection. Now he just wished he didn't felt a thing about Natsume in the first place and just continued his quest without any torments.

The young hero warped into Dun Loireag, in a hurry to get over his meeting with Blackrose. He stopped dead in his tracks. Something seemed different. Something like the whole server! The usual crowded place switched to a ghost town! Few people left wandered around the nearest shop a few minutes and left immediately. Moreover, the smell in the air was so nasty that he took a few steps back. Geez, no wonder the place emptied all of a sudden. (1)

Little pink roses lead all the way to the end of the server, to a secluded spot and someone piled up boxes. After a while, he figured it was a table with chairs. The smell came from there and he covered his nose with one of his gloves before he died of asphyxia. Beside that, a big heart was drawn on the ground, with the letters K and N, separated by a plus. Kite's eyes grew wide open. Blackrose set up a dinner with Natsume!

While he frenetically erased the letters, Natsume appeared behind him. She, too, covered her face but her body became numb. Kite heard a strange noise, something heavy falling on the ground, followed by a moan. He saw his beloved Natsume barely awake and shook her, calling her name. Jumping on his feet, he grasped the jar and threw it in the clouds, vanishing into thin air.

It took five minutes before she felt good enough to get back on her feet and five more minutes before Kite let her do so. The female twin blade finally stood up and sat on a box, picking at her feet a rose that she brought to her nose. Kite observed her at the other end of the table. Natsume looked fragile, tired, withdrawn, unlike before. She lost her fire, he thought. At this moment, she turned her head to face him. They locked their eyes on each other then she lifted her head up to watch the sky. He did too. The nocturne astral appeared through the clouds, ever so silent and majestic. Nostalgic thoughts crossed Kite's mind, but he soon came back to the girl facing him. "You look depressed, is everything okay?" he asked softly.

Natsume blinked, and seemed to understand. She rubbed her eyes a little to chase away her state of sadness. Then, she pondered her words before saying them. "There's this guy I like", she started.

Kite's heart sunk deeply. He never had an idea that Natsume liked someone else. He never even thought she could be in love with someone. So already in the beginning, his chances were lost. They diminished further when he decided to keep his feelings for himself, too afraid of what her reaction might be. He glanced at her; she was waiting a sign from him to continue. He nodded. "He's brown haired, fairly tall. He's dreamy and he doesn't realise it." She giggled a bit. Kite imagined she was thinking about her crush. He was mad jealous. "He's nice to everyone, and he helps anyone in trouble. He even defended little kids being picked on by bullies in the park."

Strangely, the twin blade felt closer to the guy, because they were so alike. He remembered once, he saw a little boy crying but no one comforted him so Kiyoshi came to him. Natsume went silent, worrying Kite. "What then?"

"I never talked to him before but today, I… I asked him out. I told him that I love him. But he said that he likes someone else. I was so embarrassed at that moment…" Tears fell down her cheeks and he hugged her. Meanwhile, ideas connected to others rapidly in his head. He fitted the guy's description perfectly; he said exactly what the guy said to Natsume. Was it possible that Natsume was in fact … Miki? It amazed him and was about to tell her but something stopped him. In the real world, he broke her heart. He should try to make her feel better before and at the same time, confirmed what he discovered.

Natsume let go of Kite's embrace, wiping away her tears. "Thanks Kite. I'm better now. I hope you didn't mind me talking about this boy."

Kite protested, now very eager to learn every bit of information concerning this boy, "No, of course not! I'm here to listen and help you."

Encouraged by him, Natsume kept talking about Kiyoshi, at start shyly. The male twin blade saw that Natsume, or Miki, spied him all along. She knew he liked beef stew and that he played soccer every Wednesday. All this time, he never noticed her and he was ashamed of it.

His secret crush sighed. "Now he just tossed me. It's so hard to get over him."

Kite panicked inside him. G-get over him! He had to find a solution! "Um-ummm… didn't he say he wanted to be friends with you?"

"Yeah but what good will it make? He doesn't love me." She said sadly.

"That's because he doesn't know you as well as you know him! Grab your chance, hang out with him at least, and let him discover you."

Natsume was unsure but hope came back. "You think it would work?"

The twin blade was cheering now. He knew he succeed to get Miki back in the game. "Sure it will, don't worry. Plus, you'll get to observe him more closely."

The girl smiled, everything went back to normal. But deep inside, something was telling Kite he should have told her right away the truth. But he thought that it wasn't much of a lie. He would tell her soon. He needed to repair his mistake in the real world before.

Both twin blades continued to talk about the usual stuff, like how Kite's quest to save his friend was going. Natsume admitted she knew someone that fell into coma. At first, she ignored why her classmate missed several days of school but rumours said that he fell into a coma by playing The World. Kite knew that she was talking about Yasuhiko and promised her that they would save her classmate.

She also asked him why the server was empty and at the same time, filled with flowers and hearts everywhere. Kite blushed and turned away, as to watch the sky and answered that Blackrose opened a love dating service online in The World. She laughed at the idea and admitted it wasn't a bad idea. "If Kiyoshi plays the World, I might date him here!"

After Natsume logged out for the night, people started coming in again but Blackrose and Mistral warped into the server, enough to scare away half of the users. The heavy blade grabbed Mistral's arm, daydreaming in the pathway (2) and they hid behind a noble grunty (3). Unfortunately for them, the piggy-cow animal was friendly, and annoying. "Hellooooo mon ami, do you need me! If you like me, of course you'll trade me your treasure"

"Shut up you ugly pig, he'll see us!" whispered Blackrose, at the edge of a crisis. The other girl, on the other hand, searched in her bag something to trade; she loved gentlemen.

It didn't took long before Kite saw them, one caressing the grunty and one pulling its hair to make it stop blabbing. He approached, smirking at the funny scene.

Blackrose saw him coming without Natsume! That was it. "Where is she!"

Kite decided to play innocent. "Who are you talking about?"

"You know who, Natsume! The girl that you love, duh!"

"She didn't come, was she supposed to?" he asked, faking curiosity.

"YES!" she was becoming more and more furious. Her plan fell to pieces. "I invited you and her to put you together once and for all! But she didn't come, nOooOoooo. Everything is ruined. What will I say to all my new clients that-"

"Blackrose, did you organise this meeting?"

Suddenly, she stopped talking. Her eyes widened like huge balls as she realised that she revealed her scheming. The pinked haired girl tried to make up some excuse but it wasn't working, obviously. Seeing Kite doubting her, she explained her excuses and went deeper in her lies, until Kite burst out laughing.

She was looking at him, perplexed. When he finally calmed down, Kite took the two ladies to Blackrose's romantic spot. Mistral ran to her beautiful setting and cried over the lost candle while the two others had a conversation between them.

"Where is Natsume!" demanded Blackrose, angry for being humiliated.

"She logged out for the night. Don't worry, I think the night went well" he said.

"So you asked her out then! About time, 'little boy'", using Helba's expression.

"No I didn't." Seeing Blackrose ready to charge, he held up his hands in the air like someone surrendering. "Wait a moment. It's a long story."

After he told her everything that happen that day, and with a lot of "ooohh" and "aaahh", Blackrose still had a few questions. "So… you're going to date her in the real world, and tell her that you're Kite in The World then?"

"Yes"

"But don't you think that she'll ask you why you didn't like her in the real world?" The question was hard to answer. "I'll tell you one day." He got up and left them the yelling girl behind, alone in his thoughts again but happy.

(1) After I told my mother about my grass candle idea, she laughed and said "Mon Dieu, ça doit puer!" Translation: "My God, that must smell!" Or something like that. And so I learned that burning grass smells horrible. Great thing though, it gave me other ideas.

(2) I believe that Mistral is a daydreamer, and I picture her very well standing in the middle of nowhere, looking something without really seeing it.

(3) Who hates noble grunties? raises her hand Hey beta reader, a noble pushisago (it is how it is called in the anime?) is a grunty with long blond hair and he considers himself a gentleman. He always goes of "oh mon ami". Oh oh I would like to see your opinions on grunties! I mean, all of you dear readers.

This chapter, to me, was a big success. I started off with nothing in mind to … well, that. So read and review! I hope you'll like this chapter. Oh and thanks for beta reading my fic shiroi-miko

Kat


	6. Chapter 6

I posted my new chapter last night and there are already three reviews from you! It makes me so happy, and encourages me to keep writing. But right now, I have to baby sit my two cousins and their cousins -- I saw another cousin earlier, he's not even two months old. THAT one I want to baby sit - Without any further interruption, here is chapter six.

Chapter 6

After he logged out, Kiyoshi tossed away his schoolbag. A particular notebook fell out to his feet. The boy bent down and took it, then laid down on his bed. The notebook looked a bit used but it was still in good shape. The boy looked through it; half of the pages were scribbled with keywords, quick drawings and plans to save his friend Yasuhiko. He buried his face in the stuffed pillow. Was it right to try to win Miki's heart now while Yasuhiko was fighting for his life at the hospital? Then again, he remembered how the Blademaster never missed a chance to flirt with a girl.

_Four Months Ago_

"Yasuhiko, we're late for the soccer game!"

A teenager waved his arm into the air, attempting to draw his comrade's attention, without luck. Far behind him stood another teenager, more muscled then the other one who had a fine, gracious yet strong profile. The two of them were really different, really. One of them helped a lot his family and attentive to other people. The second one was harsh and liked to play jokes and pranks at everyone. But both of them were nourished by the desire of justice. It just brought them together and their classmates called them the justice league.

Yasuhiko's big demerit was girls. He couldn't get enough of them. He talked to them at school, on the way home, at soccer practices, to the park and to parties, everywhere they were.

After exchanging their telephone numbers, he caught his friend, satisfied. His friend, on the other hand, sighed. "If it had been me chitchatting with a girl while you'd be waiting, you would know how exasperating it is."

The big guy laughed. "I'd be pretty happy if I'd saw you with a woman, man. You're always just 'friends'. What's the point of it?" he asked.

Kiyoshi remained silent for a short while. "I just don't want to date a girl and let her a few weeks after, like you do. I don't want to break their hearts."

"You're too soft. Never heard of fun?"

"Don't you care about their feelings?"

"I do but I happen to date girls that don't care much for feelings either most of the time."

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we already missed half the game by now."

Yasuhiko put his hand on the other boy's shoulder and said thoughtfully "Nothing is as important as a girl. Dismiss everything for her and catch her!"

_Present time_

Yasuhiko and his girls, it made him laugh. After he fell into coma, two girls came to the hospital around the same time and the doctor refused to let them in. When they learned the reason why the other was there too, they argued. It ended into a fight.

Kiyoshi thought about it all. "Yasuhiko, you won't believe this story. And I'll bring a girl with me. You'll be proud."

The next morning, he prepared his schoolbag for the last of school of the week. He put books along with a handmade invitation for Miki. When he wrote down the invitation, it took all his will to stop him from revealing his name in The World. He checked in his locker the schedule of the day. At the last period, there was math. Now was his chance to give it to her.

Another fight occurred in the schoolyard, keeping Kiyoshi's mind occupied for a while. He separated the two panting boys, talked to them but after the crowd dispersed, the picture of Natsume appeared intensely. More than ever now she attracted him.

Eventually, the last bell for classes rang. Students hurried up to take place before being prisoner outside in the halls. The worried teenager looked for Miki but she was nowhere to be seen. While the teacher noted each student's presence, his heart beat faster and faster until the man named Miki and noticed her absence. He went on but Kiyoshi felt devastated. He didn't know what to do. Was she alright? Maybe she still cried over him. Maybe the young hero Kite didn't comfort her enough, didn't cheer up. Maybe he just failed to give her hope.

By the time he asked himself over and over these questions, the teacher gave homework to everyone and the bell rang again. He came out of his daydreaming and gazed around him, slowly catching up with reality.

A few girls glanced at him. They walk up to his desk and one of them asked if he was okay. "I'm fine… I was just thinking", said the lost boy. "err… did he give a lot of notes?" she smiled sweetly at him. Another girl giggled. "He left us a load of work to do. Where were you while he talked?" He blushed a little bit, embarrassed to be caught not listening in class. The first girl smiled at him sweetly and gave him a notebook. "Here, it's Miki's notebook. Go find her in the library; she might let you copy it while she's working."

Kiyoshi was baffled. He never thought she would be in the library! He grabbed his books and zipped in the hallway. The library shined in front of him. He pushed the door and peeked inside. The shelves straggled all over the room on two floors. The place was literally huge.

On the second floor, between some old shelves, Miki was putting away books. Kiyoshi found her easily but the biggest part was to come. He ran his hand through his messy hair and breathed deeply one last time before revealing his presence.

The young librarian held tight in her arms the book she currently had in her hands when she saw Kiyoshi. She wanted to disappear and cry somewhere, away from him but she remembered Kite's advice. She remained still, unsure of the next move now.

Kiyoshi, too, ignored what to do, mostly with a girl that he just turned down yesterday, but he needed to show her his true feelings. He desired her. So even if it meant facing rejection, he had to go through with it.

"Hi Miki" he began. His voice was a bit shaky. The temperature in the room rose as soon as he pronounced those two words. "I'm… I'm sorry about yesterday. I know that I was heartless…"

Miki didn't believe it. He actually came back on his own and apologized. Somewhat he did care about her. Now he was accusing himself for hurting her. "Stop it Kiyoshi." She pronounced his name like if it was forbidden. At this moment, she just unhooked of reality. She lost control of what came out of her mouth.

"You're not mean, we barely ever talked together. But if we begin as friends, you might see something else in me other than a librarian girl." They looked at each other for while. Kiyoshi shyly gave her the invitation. She opened it with anticipation. On a blue background with weird drawings, he composed a poem just for her about forgiveness and signed with "a guy hoping that you'll show me mercy".

Indeed, she was forgiving and together they finished Miki's work before willingly leaving. Kiyoshi walked her home. Along the way, they spoke no words and temptation to kiss each other urged them when it was time to say good bye. Once inside, she gave him a last, long glance and closed the door. The teenager turned back, eased with the situation.

* * *

After the following weeks, all of Kite's friends noticed an outburst of energy coming from him. He jumped on every occasion to find the way toward Orca, decimating hundreds of monsters, overcoming obstacles. The true reason of this new behaviour was in the real world. Mini and he grew to be like each other, sharing surprisingly many interests and going out together in weekends. He then asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted quickly. They were very in love. Really, everything pleased him but only no opportunity come to him to reveal his identity in The World and it bothered him a bit.

A Saturday afternoon, Kiyoshi left the showers and saw Miki waiting for him outside. He hurried up to dress and ran towards her.

"Hey, did you watch the game?" he shouted. She wore her casual clothes which changed her a lot from the well-behaved girl look. Actually she resembled Natsume a lot.

"Yes! Great goal that you did huh?"

"Yeah, the best I did this year. Thanks." He paused and came over to stand next to her. "So what do you want to do?"

He saw that Miki played in her hair like when she was nervous. "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing. I was wondering… do you play The World?"

He felt some kind of feeling between excitement and joy rise inside him. The opportunity to tell his secret presented itself! He would never have to play comedy ever again. "I do but I never thought it would be your type of games."

"It's not but it was so popular that I tried… I wanted to become stronger and change myself through The World."

"That's admirable Miki."

"Oh stop it Kiyoshi!" she exclaimed, knowing nonetheless that he wasn't annoying her. "Let's go over to my house. I have a set for two players."

Nearer they were getting to Miki's house, bigger Kiyoshi's anxiety grew, ignoring why. They were boy/girlfriends in the real world and good friends in The World, so there was no reason to be worried, right?

Once in Miki's bedroom, she installed the game for two players while he stayed behind, breathing, trying to stay as calm as possible. She could only be happy that he was also Kite. She will be happy. She will.

"Come one Kiyoshi, everything is set. We'll meet in Dun Loireag. I hope Kite and Blackrose will be logged on, they're great persons, you'll see."

There, she said it herself. She liked Kite.

… The World.

He hesitated a few seconds, making him logged in The World second. He first got a glimpse of the peaceful view of Dun Loireag. Natsume was looking on the other way, looking for Kiyoshi. She turned around, saw him. Strangely, time went into slow motion. Kite caught Natsume's reaction pretty well. She frowned and a smile began to form on her lips as she probably thought it was the old Kite, but after a few seconds, realising that Kiyoshi hasn't logged yet, she made the connection between the two boys and shouted some holy words. Yup, she was really surprised.

"K… Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi!"

"Hi, love…" He gave a forced laugh. She didn't seem happy like he hoped so.

"You're Kite! Why didn't you tell me before?" Natsume was devastated. In a way, she couldn't wish for something better than that. Both Kite and Kiyoshi pleased her a lot. But she was consternated that he hasn't told her something big like that. "You knew who I was in the real world and manipulated me!"

"Wh-What?"

"On that day when you rejected me I the real world, you talked me into becoming your friend. All along you never told me that you were Kite. I hate you!"

She logged out and stormed out of the room. Kite was completely confused. Manipulated her? What? He only encouraged her because he loved her. B-but what did he do wrong?

* * *

No good computer, he just reset on me! Bad, bad boy! Okay… I have to tell you all that I didn't do much work on this chapter. I'm trying to complete it the soonest (is it a word?) possible with the less errors possible (my beta reader disappeared). It's hard. Moreover, I don't understand much my story myself O.o

Anyways, I received some original emails. One from Josh really surprised me. Just read it, it's weird and fun. I also thought it was the most constructive review I ever received. If I remember correctly, he said that… let's quote. "But in this last chapter you show a remarkably advanced sense of story telling." Btw, thank you! He was right; I didn't do much of story telling in this fic. Steeple333 noted that Natsume's real name was… Natsume ; eh eh… thanks. Finally, thank you for everyone that left their opinions towards grunties and you are invited to leave even more! So I'm gonna post that chapter right away before the computer die on me. As for, huh, space (?) between paragraphs and all, I'm having a hard time on to space… I will try to solve this mystery.

Kat


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I decided to start next chapter right now, that way I can take it relax later. To Josh, if you see this, I would like to talk with you by emails or msn, but I can't reach you another way than on my fic ; please let me know if you're interested or not. By the way, that chapter contains some spoilers about the end of the fourth .hack game.

Chapter 7

People scared of involving themselves into a relationship doesn't experience a greater fear; risking to lose its dearest person. Kite fought his urge to run away from deception but now he faced his exposed sin. "She hates me". Kite declared, after relating what happened a while ago to Blackrose.

"No she doesn't! … Well she might b-but don't give up on her!" the hesitating heavy blade said. "You lied to her. Of course that she's angry. You have some explaining to do now."

Kite interrupted their conversation to buy many recovery drinks. The ultimate battle approached. Despite his personal problems, he prepared himself mentally and physically to the final confrontation.

"Why didn't she dump me right away? I'm disgusting. For her heart, I mislead her, I took advantage of her."

Hearing Kite's whining Blackrose became irritated. "Stop it, baka. Talk to her; tell her why you acted this way. She might forgive you. Come on, you knew her better that me. Go right now, before the battle. It may be your…" she didn't finished her sentence, realising what she was about to say.

Kite put a hand on her shoulder to encourage her. "I know, it may be my last chance. We might fall into coma like Kazu and Orca. It's a possibility but we will win. We will free all the coma victims. I swear it to you. I want to see Orca again and… Natsume too."

Blackrose bit her lips, staring at the paved path of Mac Anu. Kite took her hand and they walked over to the bridge. When she lifted her head up, tears fell down her face and she quickly whipped them away. Her friend smiled at it, she never liked to cry, even less in front of people. He squeezed her hand and logged out.

His clock showed seven o'clock pm. After Miki left the room back at her house's, he closed the computer, grabbed his stuff and left but not without perking into the bathroom. He hated himself as much as she hated him when he saw her, hunched in a corner of the room. He stepped into the bathroom. She threw him a cold look. It was enough to make him leave her alone but he still felt guilty for something unknown.

The big day showed up rather ordinarily. The rising sun made its way into Kiyoshi's room, right in his face and he buried his face under the over stuffed pillow. He rubbed his face and his neck, stretched his arms and yawned loudly. His lovebirds began chatting with each other. Concluding there was no chance left for a few minutes of sleep he got out of bed and feed his birds.

Fifteen minutes later, he was on his way to Miki's house. He still ignored why exactly she was upset about this but he didn't want to lose her. Kiyoshi loved her like no tomorrow. Deep in his heart, he only wanted to remain with her.

At the Ouguro's house (1), the teenager pressed on the bell. A few seconds later, Miki's mom answered the door but didn't seem too happy to see him like usual.

"Hello Miss Ouguro. Can I talk to Miki?"

If she didn't have manners, he swore she would show him her finger. She was looking at him, despising him with her eyes. "Sorry dear. She doesn't want to see you".

Kiyoshi put his hands in his pockets. As he was about to say good bye, a large man came behind the woman, holding a hockey stick. "Hey boy, what did you do to my girl! Leave our property, you …" (2)

The boy ran as soon as Mister Ouguro started cursing. He looked back, the man didn't pursue him. He sat on a bench at the park and gasped heavily. A shadow appeared but he didn't notice him, until he sensed something on his arm. Kiyoshi yelled and stood up. Convinced that it was Miki's father, he searched for somebody in the park but instead, he saw Miki herself.

Her eyes were red from crying, her pale face struck him hard. "Sorry about my father. He's over protective when someone … hurt me" she said, insisting on the last part.

"He's right to protect you. You're someone precious, wonderful."

Miki looked down and blushed a little bit, even though she wished not. "If I'm so precious, why did you refuse to go out with me in the first place and then told me to go after the real in The World? It makes no sense. You hid your identity the whole time we dated."

"I love you, I did those stupid things because I love you Miki" he said.

"No, you don't!" she shot back. "When I first asked you out, you told me you liked somebody else and yet, as Kite, you encouraged me to frequent you!"

"But we are together now! I'm your boyfriend now!"

"Not anymore." She left the park, leaving Kiyoshi alone. He took place on the bench, putting his hands on his face. The burning of the spring coming to an end was burning his neck but he didn't move one bit. Only the sound of his watch ringing reminded him of the operation in The World that was about to start soon and he left the park.

* * *

Kite viewed the scene; all the people he met during his journey in The World preparing for the big fight. Each of them accepted to risk their lives in order to play in a World that is not polluted by virus. This game, this world meant more than anything to them and they also wanted to free the coma victims. They supported Kite and considered him the leader.

Wiseman, Lios and Helba surrounded the young hero. All of them were charged of surveying the operation. The notorious hacker then walked (3) in the center of the circle they were forming and hit the ground with her weapon, showing all her might.

"We have located the virus. It's now only a matter of time before we head off to the field. Little boy, you must form a party. Who will you choose?"

Kite turned over to Blackrose who drew out her sword. "I won't let you go without me Kite so you better pick me."

"I never expected somebody else to come with me Blackrose. We are a team since the first day. We went through every challenge. We will win this one fight together."

Wiseman approved his choice by nodding. "And who is your next choice?"

He seriously had no idea. All of them were of equal strength to him and held the same value. However, Natsume stepped in front of the group. "I will come with you and nothing will change my mind Kite."

The elder wavemaster clapped his hands together in satisfaction. "Well now that the party is formed, let's p-"

"No! You won't come with us! No discussion. "

Wiseman and the others frowned. How usual was it that Kite refused someone harshly. Blackrose, on the other hand, felt uneasy. She knew that if those two worked together, there was no way to tell if they were going to throw themselves at each other's throat or make up.

Natsume clenched her fists. "I'm going. I'll prove myself strong!"

"It isn't about strength; it's about saving The World and the coma victims. You're not going." Kite turned around and pointed Balmung. "Balmung, do you want to come with Blackrose and me?"

"I… huh…" Balmung couldn't quite decide. Natsume wished to accompany Kite but he declined her proposition and they were now fighting. "I … I would be honoured but Natsume…"

"No, she won't come. She'll distract me from our goal" declared Kite. The situation started to annoy him.

Natsume approached him dangerously to face him. "What do you mean, 'distract' you? What the hell is that!"

"How do expect things will go fine with you around, Miki! You just dump me an hour ago!" he nearly shouted.

"It hurt? Hmph, I'm not the one who lied."

"If you don't like me anymore, why do you want to come!"

The last question stunned her. She looked away, played with her hair. Kite recognised that habit. He touched a sensible spot. At this very moment, both of them ached from the separation but neither of them would admit it right now.

Finally, Natsume emerged from her silence. "It's not because you're not my boyfriend anymore that I abandon Yasuhiko or the other victims as well. Please let me come."

Kite considered her request. After a while, he looked at her. "Sorry Natsume. It's for the best that someone else will come with Blackrose and me. Balmung, what is your decision?"

It appeared that Natsume and Kite sorted things out in a way so the Blademaster didn't hesitate anymore. "I gladly accept."

The discussion continued and time arrived for the party to leave. While the golden rings carried away the heroes, Kite saw Natsume blowing off toward him a kiss. He did the same but he disappeared before she could catch his'.

* * *

"We beat it!" yelled Blackrose. Their controllers were soaked of sweat. The last phase fell apart before their eyes. They expected to return at the root town but strange long arms suddenly burst out of the phase and rushed into their directions. (4)

Balmung draw out his sword. "What is happening!"

Kite watched in fear the authentic arms coming towards them. "It's Drain Heart!" All arms now encircled Balmung, leaving him no chance of escaping. They pierced him brutally and data drained him. His body vanished on the ground while the arms looked for their next victims.

Blackrose put the head of her sword on the ground as the enemy located her. The arms stroke her and her scream at that moment was full of pain. "Blackrose!" Kite yelled. He was the only one left, the arms turned toward him and speeded but instead, Elk put himself between them and Kite and took the shot. "I'm sorry, I was selfish…" the arms data drained him.

"No, I won't let you take us down!" he escaped before the arms touched, dashing through them. The phase was just in front of him. He picked his weapons and jumped in the air, aiming the phase. Aura materialised in front of him. He couldn't turn around anymore. His dagger pierced her perfectly. Seeing Aura dying, Kite yelled her name painfully.

After that, he just lost consciousness for what seemed a long time. When he opened his eyes, he saw everyone on the ground, slowly waking up. Helba acknowledged in disbelief their presences. "The operation was a success…"

All the coma victims also woke up. Orca helped Kite to stand up. They watched each other and hugged. After a while, it turned out into a small party. Blackrose presented Kazu to Mistral, Piros met Lios' employees and Balmung gladly told Orca about Kite's improvement. Elk was also there, at first alone in his corner. Rachel grabbed his hand and threw him into a group of person. He told them his story with Mia and quickly became comfortable.

Kite retired from the people to enjoy seeing them all happy. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like you did it without me."

"He looked over his shoulder. "Yeah I did Miki."

It was obvious that she had a grudge against him. "Alright. I'll go see Orca to see if he's feeling well." She started to walk away. Kite put himself in front of her.

"Let me pass Kiyoshi. You're not funny", snarled Natsume. She tried to push him to the side but he didn't budge. She protested but he forced her to sit down.

"Miki, do you want to know why I refused that you come with me for the operation?" In answer, she crossed her arms. "It's because I was scared that you get hurt. If it went wrong, I wouldn't forgive myself for getting you into this."

Natsume glanced at him. She started to feel less cold toward him. Deep down, she wished everything would just come back to normal.

"Do you also want to know why I lied to you?" Kite asked.

"Yeah…"

"The person that I loved when you asked me out the first time was Natsume. It was you. But at that moment, I ignored who the real Miki was. Later that day, when I made the connection between Natsume and you, it was hard to tell you right away my true identity because I feared that you would hate me for rejecting you that day. So I tried to put the broken picture and Kiyoshi and Miki back together before revealing who I was in The World. My only concern was to be with you, and be loved for the real me. I'm beginning to see a bit why it made you upset. It was a very confusing situation but I never meant to hurt you in any. I'm very sorry Miki."

While talking, he put her hands into his and looked at her. Their eyes connected immediately, and their lips locked together. After a moment, they broke the kiss, both panting.

Kite put his arm around her waist and she posed her head on his shoulder. "No more lying, okay?" said Natsume.

"No more ever, I promised."

* * *

(1) Ouguro is Natsume's real last name. Yup, I have it right this time, thanks to Steeple333.

(2) I don't know a lot about English swearing and let's keep it that way!

(3) I noticed in .hack games that Helba doesn't walk. She floats O.o

(4) They are not really arms… if someone knows the proper way to call that thing, please tell me!

That chapter, the last one, was hard work too. I realised that I not only made errors of grammar or stuff like that. I forgot details or more like, mixed them. For example in chapter 3, I described Kite as a black haired boy. In chapter 5 though, he changed to brown.

Nonetheless, I was thinking maybe of writing a short, very last chapter because I still had a scene in my mind with Yasuhiko, Kiyoshi and Miki. Hey, I could do a sequel. Big titles "Orca likes better and better Kite's first girlfriend. So much that he tries to win her heart!" … I'll think about it. Tell me your opinions. Big thanks for your reviews. Honestly. I never thought I would write a fic after the last one. Seeing how you liked it encouraged me a lot. I have something to be proud of, finally.

Katreda


End file.
